1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle set, and more particularly to a spectacle set, wherein a mounting arrangement of a detachable shelter frame is arranged to apply an urging force to securely mount the detachable shelter frame in front of a primary spectacle in a detachably attaching manner so as to enhance the mounting operation of the detachable shelter frame.
2. Description of Related Arts
Shelter frames are widely used today. A conventional shelter frame such as clip-on sunglasses comprises a plurality of clipping claws for detachably mounting on shortsighted or farsighted sunglasses so that the wearer does not need to carry and pay for another pair of shortsighted or farsighted sunglasses. However, the metal made clipping claws may scratch the lenses of the primary eyeglasses during the mounting process. Also, the wearer requires both hands to align and engage the conventional clip-on sunglasses on the primary eyeglasses in correct position. It is troublesome and dangerous for a wearer to use his or her both hands to wear such clip-on sunglasses on the regular glasses while he or she is driving.
In order to solve the problems of the above mentioned clip-on sunglasses, magnetic attachment is recently introduced into the eyeglasses industry. A primary pair of magnet members is affixed on two upper side extensions of a primary spectacle frame respectively. An shelter frame such as a sunglasses includes a pair of arms for resting over the upper side extensions for preventing the shelter frame from moving downward relative to the primary spectacle frame and an auxiliary pair of magnet members connected to the arms respectively for engaging with the primary magnet members of the primary spectacle frame so as to stably attach the shelter frame to the primary spectacle frame. However, the users have to align two pairs of magnet members. If the auxiliary magnet members of the sunglasses are misaligned with the primary magnet members of the primary spectacle frame, the sunglass will fall down from the primary spectacle frame easily.
Thus, the major drawback of the eyeglasses equipped with the magnet attachment is that the primary spectacle frame needs to be altered its original structural design in order to affix the magnet members thereon. So, the wearer may have to buy a pair of spectacle frames including a primary eyeglasses and an auxiliary sunglasses, which is much expensive than that the wearer needs to buy the clip-on sunglasses only.
Moreover, a pair of primary magnet members is always located in front of the user's eyes.